Ash, Fang, and Blaze's adventures: book 1 - The true adventure begins
by dragonkirito
Summary: i will be making a series of stories about the adventures of my OC's blaze and fang along with the main characters from the show. There will be adventure, romance and some comedy. The OC's include Fang, Blaze, Snowflake, Rose and Jarod. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Couples: blaze x snowflake, ash x misty, fang x may.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters involving it except those OC's i had made although i wish i did.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I see my parents there standing across the room. I yell out to them and start running to them all happy like. The room grew dark and cold.

"Mom? Dad?" I studer sacredly.

"You're all alone now boy." said an ominous voice.

"wait a minute where's rose?" I said worriedly.

"Oh you mean…. HER!" the ominous voice said revealing his little sister with a rope around her neck and a chair under her feet. I begin to tremble and tear up.

"Noo… not rose please don't take her away from me."

"well that all depends on you. Look behind you there are two levers one will bring you infinite wealth and prosperity the other will put you in debt for the rest of your life, which lever will you chose."

"Considering my sister's life is on the line I'd only either get wealth or her so if i choose the in-debt lever ill get her" blaze states as pulling the lever.

"your a smart boy however I never said that either way both levers opened the trapdoor beneath the chair and with the chair gone so is your sister!" The ominous voice laughed.

"NOOO. Not rose she was all I had left! no no noooooooooooooo!"

"Blaze wake up its ok bud you need to wake up" a voice said.

General P.O.V.

His eyes fluttered open looking to see his best friend next to him. "Blaze you okay?" Fang asked.

"Oh hey fang, yeah I'm OK… i guess." he says as he sits up.

"What's wrong bud?" Fang asks sounding concern and worried.

"it was just another dream, don't worry about it. well i'm going to have a shower then we need to finish packing OK." blaze said as he walked into the bathroom.

"If you say so"Fang says as he begins to finish packing. 'that dream it was so unreal how could i have those kinda thoughts locked away in my head that i would dream that even if it was a nightmare. oh well i still have rose and fang plus there's uncle Jake and aunt Rachelle.' blaze thinks to himself as he walks into the shower.

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

"Blaze lets go were gonna be late" Fang told his best friend.

"yea yea yea, I'm coming out." blaze says as he walks out in his classic black jeans with the flame on the right leg and red t-shirt. his hair was still wet but you could still slightly see he had spiky hair. Blaze looked at his best friend and could see his classic look: blue jeans with a black dragon on the right side black t-shirt black leather jacket and you could see his hair messed up at the top a bit.

"is rose up yet or do i need to wake her still?" blaze said looking towards fang.

"Still need to wake her why don't you wake up your little sister?" Fang asked grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"wait where you headed and did you finish packing all your stuff or am i going to have to pull your weight as usual?" "No its done and I'm heading to the pokemon lab" Fang said walking off the porch.

"Rose wake up, it's time to get up lets hit the road!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(3rd person P.O.V.)

"We're back in pallet!" Ash proclaims joyfully. He walks along the streets with his best friends Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "How long has it been since we were last here?" Misty asked.

"It's been a year and a half since you have been home" Brock asked.

'Has it really been that long' Ash asked thinking to himself. "Let's head home already, guys!" Ash yelled beginning to race down the street . "Hey, Ash, wait up!" Misty yelled while casually walking down the streets. Brock who was walking next to misty was deep in thought. 'I kinda feel bad for misty, she's been slightly hinting towards liking Ash but he is just so oblivious. It's been at least 4 months since misty started all this hinting. It was just after….'

Flash Back - four months ago in pokemon center

"Nurse Joy, why aren't you looking just lovely this evening." Brock said as he fawned over Nurse Joy as usual. "ugh Brock, you perv, leave nurse joy alone and lets go get settled in a room already" Misty said, getting tired and annoyed of Brock's pervy ways.

"She's right Brock, let's go" Ash said with a sigh. Brock nodded and went to go get a room for the 3 of them. After a few minutes, Brock comes back with a key.

"We'll be in room 62 in the east wing." Brock said as they headed towards the east wing.

_Grrr…. _Ash's stomach growled. "Well somebody's hungry. Here" Brock says as he tosses Ash and Misty the key. "I'll go get us something to eat." He said as he walked toward the wreck hall.

"Come on, Ash. Let's get going, I'm tired." Misty says as she tugs on Ash's arm pointing in the direction of the room.

As Ash and Misty enter the vacant room, they searched for the light switch. "Where the heck is the light in this place?" asked a blind Ash, feeling his way around the room.

"How am i supposed to know, Ash, It's not like i have all the answers!" Misty argued back.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just confused that's all." Ash says still trying to feel his way around. "Oh, I FOUND IT!" ash proclaims as the lights turn on.

Ash stood there for a second, he couldn't tell what it was but something seemed different about Misty. Maybe it wasn't Misty that changed but the way Ash saw her. She wasn't that annoying kid who kept following him in the woods anymore. She was his best friend, other than Pikachu of course.

Misty and Ash sat down . Misty looked upset. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mist?" Ash asked her in a concerned and gentle voice.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." she said looking away wiping tears away. Ash sighed pulling her in for a hug. Once in his arms she broke down and sobbed.

"Today is the death of my parents " she said sobbing as Ash held her a bit more tight.

"_Shhh_, it's okay, _shhh_. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here for you, Mist, I'm here you're okay shh everything is going to be okay." he said. After a few minutes Misty stopped crying. Ash and Misty looked into each others eyes and started to lean in as Brock walked in with food. Quickly they pulled apart blushing.

"Aww you two were about to kiss." Brock teased.

"Nooo!" They both denied quickly grabbing food from Brock.

"Sure, sure, deny it all you want " Brock teased as he munched on a apple. The two glared at him as he dropped it.

(End of flashback )

Ash, Brock and Misty walked into professor Oaks lab. Oak looked up from his computer.

"Ash, Brock and Misty good to see you " Oak said as he gave Ash and Misty a hug and shook hands with Brock.

"How has your journey been, Ash?" The pokemon professor asked.

"It's been great so far, prof. Oak, however there is something i'd like to know about." Ash explained

"What's up, my boy?" Oak asked.

I fought against a pokemon i had never seen before in the johto league i was wondering if you knew more about it." Ash said as he handed prof. Oak his pokedex.

"Ahh Blaziken, the blaze pokemon. That's a pokemon from the Hoenn region, south-east of here. A boat could get you there in a matter of a week"

"Sweet, Brock, Misty. Are you guys up for another adventure."

"If I'm not there, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into." Misty teased

"And without me you two would surely starve to death." Brock stated

"Let me call professor Birch and you guys can leave here tomorrow if you want " Oak said as he went to make the phone call.

After Oak talked to them they headed off to see Ash's mom and ended up having dinner with her before our hero's went to bed after a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(May's pov)

I was almost at professor Birch's lab. My best friend Snowflake was suppose to meet me there, we would of went together but she said she had to do something first. I knocked on the door and my best friend answered, I was surprised to see her here. I looked at her very long light blue hair, deep blue eyes, her skin was very light, she's 5 foot 7, fluffy light blue vest that cuts off to her stomach, white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white and blue sneakers.

"Hey snow what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey May well professor Birch asked me to help him with you picking your pokemon. He wanted me to get the pokemon ready, to help his guest to and we went for a bit of research too." she replied back letting me in.

I looked there were 2 other trainers who were boys and a little girl. The little girl was in the middle. I looked to the boy on the left he looked familiar like I knew him. He had brown hair that was messed up a bit that made him more attractive, chocolate hazel eyes, black leather jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans with a black dragon on the right side black and white sneakers. 'He's pretty attractive' I thought.

I looked at the little girl black hair with blue eyes, she wore a blue jean jacket with blue t-shirt along with black jeans and red sneakers.

I looked at the boy to the right black spiked hair, blue eyes, with a red t-shirt, black jeans with flames on the right side and red sneakers.

'Yeah the boy on the left is definitely more attractive.' I thought.

The boy on the right was looking at Snowflake my best friend and she was looking back they were smiling at each other. The boy looked at me and smiled I smiled back I looked into his eyes and I was starting to get lost in them, until the professor spoke which brought me back to reality.

"May, this is Fang, Rose and Blaze they just moved here from the Johto region" Professor Birch said smiling at me.

"Wait, Fang, as in son of Jake cote and Rachelle cote? Who used to be my best friend before he moved away?" I asked looking at him hoping it was really him. He nodded at me and smiled and walked over to hug me.

"May I've missed you i can't believe it's you" he said .

"I missed you too Fang I thought you were never going to come back. You did keep your promise" I said hugging him back tight with tears of happiness in my eyes.

"So this is Fang as in thee Fang?" Snowflake asked me. I looked at her and smiled nodding my head. She looked at me and smiled.

"So May who do you wanna choose?" Professor Birch asked smiling as he through 3 pokeballs as they flashed open and 3 pokemon appeared. A gecko, chick and mudfish appeared.

"Treecko, the grass gecko pokemon, Torchic, the fire chick pokemon and Mudkip, the water mud fish pokemon" he said smiling. I looked and thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"I choose torchic"I said as i picked him up.

"So Fang aren't you gonna pick?" I asked he shook his head no. Now I'm confused.

"Fang got his starter before he left Johto" Snowflake said looking at me. I looked at Fang shocked. He threw his pokeball and a small blue and yellow mole appeared and fire came on its back.

"This is Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon" Fang said as the professor gave me, Fang, Blaze and Snowflake a pokedex.

"Thanks professor" we all said as we walked out the door.

Thank you viewers for your patience. We'll try to have more out soon. Credit for this chapter goes to Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry for the late post. Heres chapter 4, chapter five will hopefully be done by the end of the week.

Please review and give us your thoughts and criticism, we surely appreciate the reader's input.

(Snowflake's POV)

After leaving professor birch's lab, we all began on our journey to Oldale town. 'I don't really know these people that much but may seems to trust that fang person. That little girl couldn't hurt a beautifly even if she tried.' I think to myself.

(general POV)

"Blaze look!" the little girl says extending a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers to her older brother.

"Why, how lovely, rose." he says to the young girl taking out a red rose from the bouquet and hands it to his little sister.

"you know why mom and dad named you that right?" Blaze asked. Rose shook her head.

"A week before mom went into labor with you, she had asked dad where i was. When they both realized neither of them knew where i was, they panicked. They tore the entire house apart trying to find me. Eventually they finally found me sleeping in the neighbor's rose bush. They were both scared trying to take me out of there without cutting anyone. Mom cut her hand on her first attempt and dad got a scratch on his arm. When they finally got me out i had no marks, cuts or scratches. The next day there i was again sleeping with the neighbour's roses. This went on until mom went into laughbour with 's told me that story for as long as i can remember. She said she named rose, figuring that maybe i'd always be there with you just like i was with the roses." Blaze finally finished his story.

(Snow's POV)

"Aww that's so cute." I said after listening to such a cute and funny story.

"Cute? That's such a ridiculous story." Fang states trying to gain back attention.

"Wanna settle this the fun way, Fang?" said the spiky haired Blaze. "what would that be?" the less handsome Fang says as they both reach for their pokeballs.

"Growlithe, lets do this!" Blaze said releasing the puppy pokemon.

"Come forth, Cyndaquil!" Fang yelled releasing the tiny mole pokemon from it's pokeball.

*20 Minutes later*

"I totally won that" fang exclaims.

"In your dreams maybe but no I won that!" Blaze fires back.

"Your pokemon was down for at least three minutes where cyndaquil was only down for two minutes." Fang states strongly.

"Does it really matter guys?" May asked sounding annoyed.

"YES!" they both yell in unison.

"I am the greatest pokemon trainer in the world!" fang yells at stating his dominance.

"Oh really? Then prove it." An unknown voice says.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Rise Zubat." The voice says, a barrage of pokeballs come flying towards us from all angles. Each one releases the bat pokemon known as zubat.

"Run!" Blaze yells we all began running as fast as we could.

'Things will get ugly if we stay any longer, it's basic math. Four newbie trainers with little to no experience couldn't possibly beat a horde of 20 zubats.' I thought to myself.

"Eek" May screams as she trips over a log. She then tumbled into me making a domino effect.

'We all began falling down a hill but soon i realize it was no ordinary hill, it was a cliff. "Cliff!" I yell trying to grab onto a branch or something but it was too late.

"Snowflake!" I heard May yell. *SPLASH* I fell into a river at the bottom of the cliff. I swim back up to the surface but the water had already begun moving me down stream.

'So hard to see' i think to myself as wave after wave of water splashes into my face. I could see a blurred figure falling off the cliff just as i had.

"Snow-!" i hear someone say before i black out.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fans, Volcanion and I just finished up chapters 5&amp;6 and will be posting them now. We plan to have chapter 7 done before the school year begins. Thanks for you guy's patience and please make sure to review and favorite the story!

(Snowflakes POV)

"Hey, are you awake?" a voice says. I open my eyes to see blaze leaning over top of me. I jumped at first but then calmed down.

"What happened" I asked dazed.

"We fell off the cliff and into that river, over there. When i finally caught up to you, we washed up onto the shore." Blaze explained to me. "... but…" he began.

"But what? I asked.

"Open your hand." I did and he put three pokeballs into my hand.

"I'm confused, what are the pokeballs for?" I ask.

"The one is yours, the other two are May and Fang's pokemon." Blaze finally clarifies.

"WHAT?!" I screamed as i began to freak. 'If we have all the pokeballs then the other three are completely defenseless from those Zubats.'

"That's still not the worst part Snowflake, May has your back pack so we only have what is in my pack."

"Well you got some hot dogs in your bag, we can make a fire and roast them." I suggest while examining the rations.

"If a fire is what you want, then there is no one better to go to then Growlithe." Blaze says as he sends out the fire puppy.

"Growlithe help us start a campfire with that pile of twigs." Blaze yelled and Growlithe did as commanded and a fire was made as the sun began to set.

I pick up a couple of spare sticks laying around for the hot dogs and we began cooking as Growlithe slept next to blaze, clearly still tired from his earlier battle.

"Hey, Blaze, i was wondering something, how did you get a Growlithe. I get that fang got his pokemon from the professor in Johto but Cyndaquil is the fire starter for Johto not Growlithe."

"He was a present from my father, he was a great pokemon trainer and his partner was his legendary Arcanine. One day my dad found Arcanine holding an egg and gave it to me. He and Arcanine helped me take care of the egg until it hatched and Growlithe was born. when I became old enough to become a registered pokemon trainer, I bought a pokeball and caught him immediately. since i raised him for a year already He didn't even require a pokemon battle."

"Wow sounds like you love my dad a lot. Is he still in Johto?" I ask curiously. Blaze's face dropped, i could tell he was hurting.

"He's dead, him and my mother as well. Fang's parents took me and rose in after that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, the only people who are to be sorry are those low life team rocket punks! My parents went to a dinner gala in Goldenrod city, and team rocket went to attack the neighboring radio tower. My parents thought against them trying to help ease the situation till police showed but team rocket was ruthless and murdered them. Now the only family me and rose have is each other."

Blaze's eyes widened

"I hope rose is ok! if anything happens to us out here she won't have anyone left." blaze begins to overreact

"We'll be fine and don't forget that may and fang are with her. They won't let anything happen to her." I try to calm Blaze down.

"Fang is completely hopeless if it weren't for me he'd have ended up in a volcano by now" Blaze continues to overreact and work himself up.

"Blaze, fang can't seriously be that nit-witted rose will be fine i'm sure May will have them go to the next town we can all meet up there." i try in my best attempt to ease the situation.

"You're right Snow, fang almost always proves his strength and determination.

*YAWN*

"maybe we should get some sleep." I suggest.

"Umm there is still another problem. blaze points out to the fact that there is only one sleeping bag.

I guess we'll need to share, it's just one night right." blaze says.

*blush "i guess..."

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, Volcanion here with chapter 6! Sorry this took so long but it's done and credit for this one goes to me. Make sure to check out some of my fanfictions too. Well enough talking here's what you've been waiting for!

(Fang's pov)

We just pulled up from the branch.

"It looks like it's all clear girls" I said as I pulled them up.

"What was that? " Rose said looking scared.

" It was a flock of zubats attack not sure if there wild or they were trainers" I said thinking about it for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" May asked when she heard the same voices coming back sounding a bit scared.

I reached for my pokeball when I realized it wasn't here. 'That's why May is scared . We have no pokemon to use to protect us' I thought as I gritted my teeth as they came and threw their pokeballs.

" Go zubat " they all said.

"What are we going to do Fang Blaze isn't here" rose said as she started having a anxiety attack. All of a sudden a Treecko appeared and landed in front of me

It looked at me as I looked back and nodded . I looked at rose and smiled "it's going to be okay this Treecko is going to help us out right Treecko ?" I said as it nodded. "Get behind May and stay back till I tell you it's safe to come out " I said as I got ready for battle . May looked at me and hugged me tight and whispered be careful before she kissed me on the cheek making us both blush. Then she ran a few feet behind me with rose.

"Treecko use pound." I said as the zubats came and Treecko knocked a few down.

"Zubats use air slash." the grunts said.

'Treecko use dragon breath" I said as the attack happened the zubats were becoming paralyzed.

'This is my chance' I thought.

"Treecko use quick attack on all of the zubats " I said as they fell. I grabbed May's hand who grabbed Rose's hand and ran off.

After about twenty minutes of running we stopped. "We're safe Treecko and I will take the first watch then May can. Rose you and May get some sleep." as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back and then went to go set up her sleeping bag.

"Hey Treecko want to Come with me ?" I asked him as he nodded I threw the pokeball and click after 3 times shaking .May hugged me tight I hugged her back tightly too . I was afraid that I was gonna lose her again.

"May can you come sleep with me ?" Asked a frighten Rose. May nodded kissed my cheek and went to lay down next to her. I smiled before reaching into my bag and pulled out my sketch pad. I started to do the details of the outline of the Dragon I've been seeing in my dreams. I added it's claws and drew the lines throughout the body and added it's eye and drew lighting around it.

I started colouring it in red eye black body blue lighting around its tail and blue lighting everywhere else. I heard someone crying. I look to see it was May crying. I put my sketch pad down I motioned Treecko to go in the trees. I gently pulled her out and pulled her into lap. I looked at her and wiped the tears away before I asked her what was wrong. She looked at me before speaking.

"I'm worried about Snow. Who knows where she is. What about Blaze? What if we never find them?" She said as more tears .

"Shh it's okay we will find them again. I'm more worried about Blaze and Rose them being apart. Blaze and Rose don't do well without each other." I said in a calm gentle soothing voice.

"What do we do now ?" May asked looking into my eyes.

"We stay together we find Snow and Blaze" I said looking back into her eyes. She closed her eyes and started leaning in I did to. "May... oops, sorry guys." a giggling Rose said as we jumped apart blushing. May ran back to Rose as i went back to my spot to work on another sketch.


End file.
